A Present from Seaweed Brain
by The Owlish Olympian
Summary: Annabeth is trying to do her homework, wishing she was at Camp, when she gets a visit from Percy. Just a little ONE-SHOT.


I was doing schoolwork on my bed. San Francisco was getting old, but, thankfully, it was near the end of the school year. That meant I could—_finally—_get to vist Camp Half-Blood. And Percy. Don't forget my Seaweed Brain.

I was starting to wear my camp t-shirt more and more in anticipation of leaving for New York, and today I happened to be wearing it. I got a lot of weird looks because of it, but that was understandable. I mean..._Half-Blood_? What the heck?

_Focus, Annabeth_, I reprimanded myself. _You can do this. It's easy math. Just—_

Someone knocked on my door and I groaned. "Who is it?"

"Nobody," a familiar voice answered mischievously. I gasped and threw my pencil down on my desk as I scooted my chair back. As quickly as possible, I undid the lock and flung the door open to see sparkling sea green eyes.

I threw my arms around him, exclaiming, "Percy! What are you doing here?"

Percy chuckled and I could hear the smile in his voice as he shrugged and replied, "I don't know. Do you not want me here?"

I pulled back and smacked his arm. "Don't be a Seaweed Brain, Seaweed Brain, of course I want you here! I missed you so much! Have you been to camp lately? How's school? You didn't blow up another one, did you? How's your mom? How are you?! Wait..." I trailed off, abruptly bringing my avalanche of questions to a halt. "How did you _get_ here?"

Percy grinned like an idiot at my ramble and said, "Sally decided you would get lonely all by yourself here, in San Francisco, so she sent me over here for a few days. I just landed an hour ago."

"I need to thank Sally," I told him, hugging him again before offering, "Come in."

Percy walked into my room and looked around at my gray walls that were barely visible under all the blueprints and designs plans I had thumbtack-ed to them. He noted my owl Lamp and the small bed in the far back left corner before he glanced at my desk and laughed.

"What?" I asked, confused. He wandered over the short distance to my desk and picked up my math homework.

Percy shook his head and answered, "I think it's funny they have a daughter of Athena doing simple math homework when she can design buildings!"

I laughed along with him after that and questioned, "What do you want to do?"

"Well, I wanted to give you this," Percy said, pulling a long, thin box out of his pocket. I furrowed my brow in confusion as he handed it to me. I gave him a little look, asking him what he was doing, but he just smiled nervously as I sat in my chair and he stood on his knees in front of me, watching closely.

I opened the dark blue box to see a beautiful necklace sitting on cotton. I gasped and took out the necklace. It had a beautiful pendant that looked like a yin-yang, except it was only one solid color for each side. On the right, it had a bright emerald green, like Percy's eyes, and on the left, it had a cloudy gray, like my eyes. In the middle of it, though, was a dark gray owl. It looked at me with dark eyes.

"Percy...this is beautiful," I murmured, fingering the smooth glass of the colors. "Thank you so much."

"I thought it was like our eyes," he whispered back, taking the necklace out of the box and clasping it behind my head. "And I have a matching one, except for it has a trident instead of an owl. See?"

Percy pulled a necklace chain out from under the collar of his shirt and showed it too me. It looked exactly like mine except for a grayish-green trident was there with seaweed wrapped around it.

"I made it with the help of the Hephaestus kids. Just a little seawater for my color and a couple owl feathers I found in the forest. 'Somehow'," he started facetiously, "they managed to turn these colors when we put them into the glass. Then I carved the wood of the charms while the Apollo kids painted them. It's just a little present for you."

"It's more than just a little present," I told him. "It's a present from my Seaweed Brain."

**Yeah, this doesn't have much plot or anything, but it's what I came up with on my third plane ride of the day—from Chicago to Texas. Oh my lord, I've been up for almost eighteen hours now and I'm already missing England. People think my accent is weird, but they say it's cool and it's annoying. Sorry, had to get that out. Anyways, please enjoy. I saw a lot of people mix with the same Fandoms as I: Gallagher Girls and PJO/HoO, so I wanted to try. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
